


An Unexpected Culmination

by angstbot



Series: Readers' Choice [17]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Magic Cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SQ discover a magic!cock spell and take turns using it, Emma handles it well but Regina has problems with being premature. Readers' Choice VI, part 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Culmination

**Author's Note:**

> Set in some indeterminate Storybrooke period when there’s magic. Beard Brigade-free. 
> 
> The original prompt was “Preferably un-established SQ (but however you need to work it) discover a magic!cock spell and take turns using it, Emma handles it well but Regina has uhh, problems with being premature,” but I couldn’t find a way to make sense of it completely unestablished. 
> 
> Also, I decided to make it magical sex toy transformation, just to mix it up. 
> 
> Mention of past DragonQueen.

Regina supposed she shouldn’t be surprised to see that Emma had gone snooping through her magical objects for the umpteenth time. The savior simply could _not_ keep her hands to herself.

Fortunately, that was also something Regina had come to rather enjoy about Emma. During a rambling, drunken, overly-honest conversation some time back, they had discovered that they were mutually attracted. Afterward, they had settled into a most convenient and satisfying relationship that Emma insisted on calling “fuck buddies.” The queen supposed it was accurate enough—friends who have sex—even if it was unnecessarily vulgar.

And that relationship was very relevant to the object Emma was currently holding. It was a solid piece of rose quartz carved into the shape of a thick, curved phallus.

“Limited materials for sex toys in the Enchanted forest, huh?” the blonde ventured uncertainly.

Regina couldn’t tell if Emma was flushing from guilt at being caught or embarrassment at bringing up sex at an inopportune time or even perhaps excitement, but she couldn’t help laughing at her expression. “No, Ms. Swan. That, when used with the right spell, puts your admittedly extensive toy collection to shame.” Emma blinked in confusion and tilted her head, and looked so much like a puppy that Regina chuckled again, affectionately. “It’s white people colored for a reason, dear,” she prompted gently.

That did not help Emma’s confusion. “White- people-”

“The Enchanted Forest _does_ have limited frameworks for racial inclusivity. Flesh color,” she translated.

“Oh,” Emma nodded. A beat. “Oh!”

“That’s my girl,” Regina purred.

“Let’s try it!” Emma said in a rush.

“So eager,” the queen chuckled.

“If you were gonna be inside you, you’d be eager too,” Emma insisted, convolutedly, but Regina knew what she meant.

**

As luck would have it, Henry had a sleepover scheduled for a friend’s birthday that very night. Emma took the early evening to practice, insisting on learning to do the spell herself in order to have control over what was happening to her own body.

Regina understood the impulse even as part of her was irritated that the blonde had never taken this much interest in learning any _other_ spell. Perhaps a sex reward system was the key to teaching Ms. Swan magic, she mused, flipping through a book idly as she waited in her study for Emma to be ready.

“Hey pretty lady,” Emma said from the doorway, startling her. The blonde was wearing a tank top but bare from the waist down, the magical toy successfully transformed into a very handsome cock attached where her clitoris had been, both hands on her hips in a triumphant pose, and it was so absurd that Regina burst out laughing.

“Hey,” Emma complained.

“I’m sorry, dear,” Regina said, stifling her giggles, and she did feel bad for hurting the blonde’s feelings. “It just looks a little silly, you have to admit.”

“It’s not gonna _feel_ silly,” Emma grumbled, a bit petulant.

“No indeed,” Regina agreed, setting the book aside, rising, and prowling over to where she stood. When she arrived, she reached down between them, wrapping her fingers around the base of the cock and looking into her eyes. She smiled mischievously. “Hello, dear.”

“Oh god,” Emma groaned, her earlier annoyance clearly forgotten. “You are _not_ messing around, and I love it.”

Regina hummed agreement, then leaned forward and bit down on her lip as she gave the base of the cock a gentle tug, bringing Emma along with her two delicate grips as she backed up toward the couch. When she got close enough, she released Emma just long enough to grab her hips hard with both hands, spin her around, and push her back onto the couch.

“Fuck, baby. I love the way you _demand_ ,” Emma groaned.

“Good,” Regina purred, peeling Emma’s tank top over her head and tossing it aside. She sent the blonde’s bra along soon after. Straddling Emma, careful not to make contact yet with the cock, she lifted her own shirt up and off.

Emma let out a little desirous “Nnh,” running her hands and lips over her skin the instant she could. Regina “Mmh”-ed right back, kissing her hard. Soon the queen’s bra was gone too, and the blonde was cupping and squeezing her breasts, making her grip her hair hard while they kissed.

Then Emma began pinching her nipples, rolling them between her fingers. Impatient, Regina vanished the rest of her clothes, then started rolling her hips a bit, rubbing her clit against the base of the cock, because she was quite wet by this point. That had Emma moaning into her mouth and dropping one hand to dig fingertips into her hip.

Regina kissed down her jaw, down her neck and back up again. She nipped at her earlobe and then sucked. Then she enunciated, “Fuck me.”

Emma just moaned in response, coaxing Regina up and toward her, then gripping the base of the cock to line up the tip and guiding her down so, so slowly. As she lowered herself, Regina could feel it filling her up, stretching her, until finally Emma was so deep, and she let her head fall back and groaned, “God, yes.”

The queen started to move, but Emma held her still. “Give me a minute,” she groaned, her face contorted with pleasure. After what felt like an eternity of unbearable desire, she gripped Regina’s hips again and started to move, lifting her and pulling back, lowering her and pushing up into her.

“I love the way you fuck me,” Regina moaned, gripping her shoulders hard and digging her nails in.

“And I love the way you ride me,” Emma replied, kissing her neck and sucking the spot below her ear as she kept fucking her slow and so, so deep. “I love being inside you,” she continued. “Love how hot and wet you are on my cock.”

“So wet for you,” the queen agreed, then exclaimed, “God!” as Emma started rolling her hips faster, filling and stretching her cunt, giving her every inch of the cock. In no time she was gripping Emma hard, biting down on her shoulder.

Emma groaned at the bite, moving faster and harder, and Regina felt her orgasm building.

Then she was coming, moaning and shuddering as she clenched around Emma’s cock and rode it out, still riding her hard.

“Mmh,” Emma groaned, “Yes. Keep riding me. Again. Fuck, baby.” Regina had no problem with that, but all she could do was moan. “Actually,” Emma corrected after a moment, then picked her up and lay her on her back. The blonde spread Regina’s legs and admired her cunt for a moment, then gripped the cock again and pressed back inside, watching it disappear inch by inch before pressing on top.

“Fuck,” was all Regina could say as Emma gave her long strokes, filling her up and then pulling out to the tip. It was torturous, but delicious, and now the blonde was moving faster but still taking her so deep.

Regina wrapped her legs around her, and Emma was groaning, “God, I love fucking you like this,” then kissing her hard as she started to take her hard. Soon the blonde’s motions began to get erratic as her own orgasm approached, and knowing that Emma was about to come while fucking her had Regina spiraling up too.  

When Emma jerked against her, Regina dug her nails into her back and arched up, crying out and shuddering too.

They lay there for long moments, still linked by the cock, twitching and panting and letting the aftershocks roll through them.

When Regina had a conscious thought again, it slipped out of her mouth. “My turn.”

Emma gave a lazy chuckle. “Yes, ma’am.” She pushed up off of Regina and then pulled out and settled back onto her haunches, looking at her expectantly.

“Let’s go to the bedroom like civilized people, shall we dear?”

Emma gave her a look that clearly said she hadn’t complained when she’d just been fucked to two orgasms on the couch, but wisely didn’t comment. She reversed the spell, then stood, holding the toy in one hand and the other out to Regina, and that made the queen smile.

When they were safely ensconced in the bedroom, Emma handed the stone cock over, then looked at Regina excitedly. The older woman chuckled affectionately, then seated it against herself and cast the spell. It was a curious sensation, as if her clitoris had suddenly grown to many times the size, and while Regina knew perfectly well the sensations were not objectively different than her own body, the strangeness made it feel heightened.

Forcing herself to focus, she turned to Emma. “What would you like, dear?”

Emma stepped forward and kissed her hard, pressing her body against Regina, making her feel the cock between them. “Take me from behind,” she insisted when she pulled away.

The blonde sauntered away, swaying her hips like she knew Regina was staring, as indeed she was, then slid gracefully onto the bed on all fours and looked back over her shoulder, eyes full of desire.  Regina felt a growl push its way out of her throat, and she was behind Emma in a second, letting the cock slip between her thighs to rub against her wet cunt and pressing against her back while she pinched and pulled at her nipples.

“Nh, god,” Emma moaned encouragingly. “Like it when you're rough with me.”

“I know you do,” Regina purred, scraping her teeth down the blonde’s back as she pulled away. She gripped the cock and let out a surprised moan at how incredible it felt. Taking a deep breath, she dug the fingertips of the other hand Emma’s hip and teased her a little with the tip, closing her eyes at the sensation.

Emma groaned, pushing back a little, trying to get more, and Regina acquiesced, pushing slowly and steadily inside. The sensation was overwhelming, Emma’s cunt hot, wet velvet around her incredibly sensitive extension, and once she had pressed all the way in she had to stop, gripping Emma’s hips hard and using every bit of willpower to control herself.

“Don’t tease me,” Emma pleaded, tightening her internal muscles around the cock, and Regina shuddered and came hard.

Emma snapped her head around. “Did you just?”

Regina was completely mortified. “I’m sorry, it was just so overwhelming.” She pulled out and stared down at her temporary appendage, offended by its rebellion.

Emma turned and sat cross-legged on the bed. “Yeah, it kind of is.” A beat. “But, you say that like you’ve never used it before.”

“I haven’t,” Regina replied shortly.

"You had it, but you never used it?” Emma was baffled.

“Maleficent always insisted.” Regina shrugged.

“Mm,” Emma acknowledged. “Well, you _are_ really sensitive.”

“It’s embarrassing,” the queen muttered.  

“Why? It’s not like you can’t still have multiple orgasms,” Emma said, reasonably. “It’s only a problem if you get overstimulated before you can get me off, right?”

Regina cracked a tiny smile. “I love the way you think, dear.”

“Ready to give it another try?” Emma asked, hopefully, and her eager face and kind way of dealing with Regina’s problem filled her with affection.

She surged forward and kissed her, then commanded, “On your hands and knees for me, Ms. Swan.”

Emma happily complied, holding completely still as Regina pushed back inside. The queen stopped dead for a long, long moment and then slowly began to move, making tiny, cautious motions.

Gradually, Regina was able to increase her speed and depth, and Emma let out a low, deep moan.

After several more exceedingly cautious moments, the older woman released her death grip on the blonde’s hips and slid one hand around to rub quick circles on her clit.

“God, I love the way you fuck me,” Emma groaned, and Regina could see and feel the tension in her body as she tried to stay still.

Knowing how hard Emma was trying to make this work for both of them spurred Regina on to fuck her faster now, harder. Her breasts slid against Emma’s back, and her hips smacked into her ass, and every bit of her willpower focused on holding back her orgasm.

“Fuck, yes,” Emma moaned, then, moments later, “Nnnhh. Fuck, I'm coming!”

With that, Regina let herself go, bucking and twitching and shuddering against the blonde.

Regina realized that she must have actually blacked out from sheer pleasure when the next thing she knew she was on her back with Emma hovering over her, waving her hand and pulling the magical toy away. As the blonde set the stone aside and reached for the jeans she’d left up here while practicing, Regina surprised herself by murmuring, “Stay.”

“Yeah?” Emma asked, uncertainly.

“Yes,” Regina confirmed.

“You know fuck buddies don’t stay over, right?” Emma asked, uncertain but perhaps a little hopeful.

“I do indeed, Ms. Swan,” the queen replied.


End file.
